A Very Eggy Wedding
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Iggy and Ella's wedding is finally here. Get ready for happiness, laughs, and maybe some tears of joy. Sequel to The Ring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, how's is going? This is a sequel to my story ****The Ring.**** It is going to be 3 chapters long, one before the wedding, one during, and one after. If you are here from reading ****The Ring****, you will also know I am in the process of writing a prequel. What I forgot to say is that, if all goes well, I also want to write another sequel to ****The Ring****, where Iggy and Ella decide to have a kid/kids, but that might not happen for a few months depending on how long the prequel story lasts. Updates will be on Thursdays and Mondays for unless otherwise stated. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

A Very Eggy Wedding Chapter 1

**Iggy POV**

I can't believe today is happening. Today is the day that I'm marrying the girl of my dreams Ella Martinez. It's been a hectic two months since I proposed. We have had to plan the entire wedding and find guests. I was in charge of the food and music while Ella did the clothes and colors since I can't see. We also had our own bachelor and bachelorette parties. They were nothing special. Mine was just Me, Gazzy, and Fang blowing stuff up in the middle of the desert and Max, Angel, and Nudge took Ella for a girl's night out. I woke up and started making breakfast for Gazzy and Fang since they stayed with me overnight. When I got to the kitchen Fang was already there.

"Did you wake up this early on your wedding day too?" I asked.

"No, earlier. I was a nervous wreck that night."

"Well, we have to hurry up and eat so we can get ready. GAZZY GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" I yelled the last part.

That seemed to work because in five seconds he was downstairs sitting next to Fang. I made everyone bacon and eggs and then we flew off to the cliff where the wedding would be. There were houses close to the site and we used those to change in. We decided to have the wedding early in the morning so everyone could stay longer at the reception. We were almost ready to leave when I got a little nervous. Fang must have sensed this.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"About the wedding? No. About after the wedding? Yes."

"Why?" said the one word sentence king.

"Well, I've been to two weddings in my life. After the first one my heart was ripped out and after the second on my faith in love was restored. I just don't want anything bad to happen after my wedding."

"Will it make you feel better if I promise not to leave for a couple weeks this time?" Fang asked.

"A little." I said hesitantly.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Ella loves you and you love her. That's all that matters. You two can get through any problem in life if you work together."

That made me feel better as evidenced by what I said next.

"Okay Fang, you don't have to make this sound like one of the books you wrote."

"I don't have to. This is a better story than anything I've written."

And with that we were ready. Fang and Gazzy left first to let me be alone for a minute but I decided to sneak over to Ella's room to check on her. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Ella.

"Only the most handsome groom of all time."

"You can't come in here."

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Well, that isn't going to be a problem, I can't see you so no bad luck." I said as I walked into the room.

"Well, I guess you got me on that one."

"Besides, I have to get a mental picture of how you look." And with that I gave her a hug so my color sense could see. Let me tell you, Wow. Her dress was as white as fresh snowfall. It went great with her olive colored skin.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, just like you."

**Ella POV**

"Well you look quite dashing yourself, but you need to go the wedding is about to start."

"Whatever you wish fair maiden." Iggy said dramatically as he left.

That just left me and Max in the room. I had asked her to be my maid of honor even though she was pregnant.

"Were you this nervous when you married Fang?"

"Me and him both, Ella. We barely slept the night before, but it all worked out in the end."

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What, you and Iggy? I think next to mom's cookies, it's the best idea that I've ever heard. You two have beaten the odds so many times it's like it's meant to be. And also, from what I've heard you both say, you couldn't last five seconds apart from each other."

What Max said is right. Without Iggy I would most likely starve to death or just die of boredom and Iggy has told me his biggest fear is to lose me in a big crowd of people because he would be lost. It also seems to me that he was really depressed and cynical before he met me and I don't want him to be like that, it would make me sad and depressed as well. Max sure has a way to brighten people's day up. Must have come with the whole leader thing. Suddenly, I heard the music start.

"You need to go Max, don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Okay. Just remember, don't panic. This is going to be one of the best days of your life, so enjoy it while you can."

One of the best days eh? Hopefully one of many.

**A/N- 228 days until Nevermore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I decided to change my mind about something. I decided that after this story that I want to post the story where Iggy and Ella have a kid/kids so that my story continuity isn't so back and forth and confusing. I also started writing it and I like it better than the other one. Both stories are still in production and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. If I like them I'll try to fit them in. And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

A Very Eggy Wedding Chapter 2

**Iggy POV**

The wedding is about to begin. Everyone is behind the thin wall attached to an archway behind everyone's seats. The music begins. The flower girl, who is one of Ella's younger cousins, walks down spreading flowers. Next are Angel and Total. We almost got him on a leash but he lucked out at the end since we couldn't hide it well enough. And yes, I do have a dog for a groomsman. Deal with it. Then Gazzy and Nudge walked down, they aren't together but I think there might be something there. Then the Max and Fang walk down, probably hand in hand. I walk by myself. I'm still upset at my parents for what they did, so I didn't invite them. When I get up to the front I think of something.

_Angel, can you give me a mental picture of Ella walking up here?_

_Sure. Quick thinking too._

_Thanks._

As soon as she said that my mind filled with color. I had to focus for a few seconds but when I did, no words can describe what I saw, but I'll try. Ella was walking with her mother down the aisle, because her father is dead and we were not getting Jeb to do it, especially since he's in jail. Ella looked amazing. Her white dress flowed perfectly around her; her dark hair perfectly contrasted the white of the dress, her brown eyes blazed at me through her veil. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack right then and there. When she reached the front Angel cut off the mental picture.

"You look like an angel in your dress." I whispered

"Well you are one to me." She whispered back.

**Ella POV **

After our little exchange the ceremony began. The Justice of the Peace is still my mom's friend so she was the one marrying us.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason for these two to not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. I bet if we had Jeb here he would say some stupid reason why not.

"Okay who has the rings?" asked the Justice.

"I have them." Gazzy said as he presented them.

Iggy put my ring on my finger first, and then I put his on his hand. It was shaking and a little moist.

"Do you have any vows?" we shook our heads yes. Iggy went first.

"I vow to always be there for you when you're sad, lonely and scared. I want to be the person you come to with your problems so I can help you with them. I want to be able to show you things you've never seen before, and things I might never see. I vow to be with you forever because without you I'm more blind than you could imagine."

I almost broke down crying right then and there. I saw Angel and Nudge actually were and Max was holding back sobs. It was my turn. I didn't know if I could finish.

"I vow to always be your eyes and have your back. Before I met you I was scared and helpless, but when you came around you taught me how to be confident in myself and gave me the strength to fight for the people I love. When I'm around you I feel like we could take on the world and win. I vow to be with you forever because without you I'm scared and alone and I will never be like that with you by my side."

After that everyone looked like they had a tear in their eye, even Gazzy and Fang. We took a minute to calm down before we started again. Next was the part everyone knows from TV and movies.

"Iggy, do you take Ella to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in life and in death for as long as you both shall live?"

Iggy showed no hesitation saying, "I do." Then it was my turn.

"Ella, do you take Iggy to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in life and in death for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said still having to choke back a sob.

"Well then, by the power vested in me by the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as she finished Iggy flawlessly uncovered my face from the veil. Then he put one hand on my back and one behind my head and perfectly placed his lips on mine. He even dipped me down a little for effect. Max was right. Best. Day. Ever.

**A/N- 224 days until Nevermore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well, this was a short story. Don't worry the next one is longer. I would like to thank WritingIsMyLife426, Shadow-Gaze14, Faxnessandballetforever, JacMaxKatniss, Brightcloud of the Clans, FAX, and whoever else reviews for doing just that. None of this would have happened without everyone's support and kind words. More at the bottom.**

A Very Eggy Wedding Chapter 3

**Iggy POV**

After the ceremony, we all gathered back at the cabins for the reception. One of them was used to store all the food and drinks and the other was filled with tables for people to eat at. After we ate the main course, my famous spaghetti, Gazzy stood up to give his speech.

"When I look at Iggy and Ella together, it gives me hope. It makes me think that not everyone has secret agendas and is trying to kill or capture me and my family. But also, it reaffirms that love has no borders. We all kind of knew that Max and Fang were going to be together, but it was different with you two. He might not act like it but Iggy still is blind, and as much as she can act like she has them, Ella doesn't have wings. But somehow they made it work through thick and thin and even Angel mind reading them. I hope someday that I can find someone who can deal with my problems like you guys do with yours. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you both. To Iggy and Ella"

"To Iggy and Ella" everyone said clinking there glasses together.

After Gazzy's speech it was time to cut the cake. I decided to play a joke on Ella and smush the cake in her face, so as soon as she was about to take a bite I did it.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked while everyone laughed.

"Well, I thought it was your turn to have cake in your face instead of me." I said smiling. Then it was my turn to give her a kiss with cake it my mouth. It was even better than the first time.

After Ella washed the cake off of her face it was time for our first dance. Now usually newlyweds dance to some slow classical song, but we did something different. The music started out slow and we started to dance normally, but suddenly the slow song stopped and I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth started to play and we stared dancing the way we usually do wild and all over the place. I had picked that song for a reason. It was the song that was playing when I first "saw" Ella's face. Now it's my turn for a flashback.

It was about a month or so after we had saved the world and Max decided that we were going to stay at Dr. M's house so we could actually get some sort of normal life and education. I was fine with it, and so was everyone else. The last time we were there Ella and I had gotten into a pattern of her reading to me after dinner and after a few days it started again. One day I was feeling down about feeling blind and Ella must have picked up on it.

"What's wrong Iggy, didn't you like the ending?"

"Yeah it was great, I'm just feeling down."

"Why?"

"Well, I just wish I could see so maybe, I don't know, I could read with you, or heck even see your face so I could see your expressions as you read."

"Hmm. That would be fun, wait I know. Angel can you come over here?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Can you show Iggy what my face looks like when I'm reading so he can understand the character's emotions better?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Angel said.

Now I know most of you won't believe this but the second Angel gave me that mental image, Gazzy came in with his Ipod and the part of the song that goes "And then I saw her face" was playing. I was taken aback a how pretty she looked. I must have gasped.

"What is it Iggy, did it work?"

"Sorry, yeah it worked. I um, well you see Ella," I stuttered

"He thinks you look pretty." Angel said. I blushed really hard but Ella took it in stride.

"Well that's very sweet Iggy, you look nice too."

And that was the moment I realized that she was the person I wanted to be with forever. I know that's really sappy, but it's true. End flashback.

I'm actually glad we danced to a fast song, because even though she will never say it, I step on her feet sometimes when we dance to slow songs since my feet are kind of big and I'm blind.

**Ella POV**

After our dance we started opening all the presents we got. Nothing really stood out. Max and Fang were smart and just gave us some money instead of a gift. I love that my family has excellent common sense. Anyway, we were about to leave but Iggy said something.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't thrown the bouquet yet."

"Oh, yeah. Guess that's important isn't it?"

"Five bucks says Nudge catches it."

"You're on." I said then I turn around and threw it. And wouldn't you know it Nudge did catch it.

"Pay up." Iggy said with a smug smile on his face.

"Hold on a second. That was a little too obvious. What did you do?"

"Well," Iggy started dragging out the first word, "I may have let it slip that there was a tad bit of metal holding the flowers together. I guess she really wanted it."

"Good one Ig, but I'm still not paying you."

"It doesn't matter." He said getting closer. "This is all the payment I need." And with that he held me in his arms and kissed me like it was the first time.

We broke apart and headed towards our car. It was decked out with cans on the back and a "Just Married" sign on the back. Sunny Hawaii here we come.

**EDIT: Ignore the A/N. The next part of the story is now **_**Hawaii, Here we Come**_** because I didn't write my stories in chronological order.**_ **What are We Going to Name It?**_** Happens after that story.**

**A/N- Like I said, the next story will be about Iggy and Ella having a kid/kids. The title will be ****What are We Going to Name It?****, and the first chapter should be up Monday, January the 2****nd****, 2012. It's going to be set three years after this one. Hope you decide to read it too. 221 days until Nevermore. (I think. I'm away from my countdown at the moment.)**


End file.
